Blackout
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Killian crosses the Storybrooke Border and loses all of his memories. When he runs into Emma there is something familiar about her that he can't seem to place, but somehow he knows she is the only one who can help him remember. AU - Now Complete
1. Mind in the Fog

_Chapter 1: Mind in the Fog_

The world around him was black. At least inside his head it was. Outside it appeared to be midday with the sun shining through the trees and the sound of birds chirping in the distance. He looked around the deserted road trying to ascertain where he was. Nothing about the location was familiar and as he tried to search his head for any memory of how he got there all he found was fog. There was a sign not far from where he was standing. As he walked toward it panic started to overwhelm him. His mind was a complete blank, not only to where he was, but to who he was..

"Storybrooke," He read out loud to himself when he approached the sign. His own voice startled him and he looked down at his hands. Or at least where both of his hands were supposed to be. The hook attached to his left arm startled him. He closed his eyes and searched desperately in his head for any type of memory. Anything that could tell him what happened to his hand and why he had a hook there, but he came up blank. His eyes opened and he searched his body for anything familiar. He was wearing black leather pants, a black chemise, and a long black leather coat. Everything about him just confused him more. _"Why am I dressed like this?" _He thought to himself.

Fear began to consume him and he found himself walking towards the place that appeared to be called Storybrooke. Maybe someone there would be able to tell him something. As he picked up the pace down the road he continued to search his blank mind for anything. He wasn't even paying attention to what was in front of him anymore until he hit something solid. When he finally looked up there was a very angry looking blonde woman wearing a leather jacket staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing, Hook?" the blonde woman asked.

"I'm sorry," he replied, confused. Hook? Was that his name?

"Don't go pretending you have no idea what I'm talking about," the woman replied coolly. "You know the innocent act doesn't work on me."

"You know me?" he asked, hopeful. If this woman knows him, then she might be able to tell him who he is and maybe even know how he got to the edge of this town called Storybrooke. He noticed she seemed a little startled by his question.

"Of course I know you," she appeared to be losing the anger in her voice and it was starting to sound more worried. "Are you trying to tell me you don't remember me?"

"I don't remember who I am, lass," he replied weakly. He looked down at his feet and he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. Somehow it felt stupid to be crying in front of this stranger, but he didn't really know what to do in this moment. All of the anger that the blonde woman seemed to have towards him disappeared and now she looked just as scared and confused as he felt.

"You don't remember who you are?" she asked and he just shook his head eyes still to the ground. "Where were you coming from just now?"

He looked up at the woman and pointed in the direction he came. Something told him that she had an idea about what happened to him, but she didn't speak up.

"I'm the sheriff of this town, Emma Swan," she replied simply. "It might be best if you came with me and we can try to figure out what happened to you."

"Okay," He said, simply nodding. _Emma._ He didn't know why, but there was something familiar about the woman. Something he couldn't quite place. It wasn't anything like a memory, but a feeling. A feeling that she was someone he could trust and talk to. "You called me, Hook, earlier. Is that my name or is that because of this?" He said pointing to his hook.

"That's a little hard to explain," Emma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "People do call you that because of the hook, but your real name is Killian Jones."

"Killian Jones," he said out loud. More than anything he wished something she said would help bring back a memory or two, but his mind was just as blank as ever. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It will be okay," she said attempting to give a reassuring smile. Killian didn't want to tell her that he didn't believe a word she just said. She appeared to be trying to help and he appreciated that in this moment. He looked back down at his clothes and frowned.

"Can you explain why I'm wearing this?"

Emma laughed. He didn't understand what was so funny, but somehow her laugh made his fear recede ever so slightly.

"Everything is a little hard to explain to someone who does remember," Emma started wrinkling her nose. "You're a pirate and when you came here you generally continued to wear your pirate garb even when I had told you once that it made you stick out like a sore thumb. Although you did counter that the hook wasn't exactly inconspicuous so what difference did it make."

"I'm a pirate?" Killian questioned. Part of it wasn't exactly believable, but deep down somewhere he knew she wouldn't lie to him.

"Yes, Captain Hook to be specific," Emma replied. Killian looked up at Emma with a look of disbelief. He may not remember who he is or where he is, but he somehow knew the fairytale of Peter Pan.

"I'm Captain Hook? I thought you said my name was Killian Jones?" He asked looking down at the hook attached to his left arm.

"It's a long and really complicated story. I might go into more detail one day, but for now let's stick with this," she began. "You're in Storybrooke. It's a town where all the fairytale characters were sent after the evil queen casted a curse. Everyone lived her frozen in time for 28 years until I broke the curse. My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. I met you when my mother and I got sucked through a portal to the Enchanted Forest. After we made our way back here, you managed to find a way here too."

Killian just stared at Emma dumbstruck. He knew the fairytales, but to believe that he was in a town with multiple fairytale characters including him seemed insane. Yet, he felt like he could believe her. The look on her face told him that she expected him to speak up and tell her she was crazy. Instead he just smiled. He noticed Emma blush before she spoke.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, confused.

"I should be thinking that everything you just told me is crazy," he started. "But for some reason I believe you."

"Why?" Emma asked, clearly not believing him. "My son once tried to tell me a similar story and I didn't believe him. At least it took a while to believe it."

"I don't know," Killian answered honestly. "This is going to sound strange, but you seem familiar to me. I don't remember anything. My name, where I am, who I am, but for some reason there is something about you that I feel I know. Even if I don't remember you there is something about you that makes me trust and believe you."

Emma stared at him astonished. He wasn't sure if he should have told her that, but right now she was the only one there and he doesn't even remember if there is anyone else. After another moment of silence Emma finally spoke up again.

"I think we should get back to town. After that we will attempt to figure everything else out."


	2. Where to Begin

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. It is most appreciated. 3**

_Chapter 2: Where to Begin_

Emma was mostly silent as she led him back to the town. There was no memory of how he got to the edge of the town and something told him that Emma was holding something back. He didn't want to press her about it, she seemed almost as upset as he was and she wasn't the one with no memories. _Why did she seem so upset?_ He wondered. She didn't really go into much detail about how they had met, but then she didn't go into detail about anything, at least not yet. She had said that they would figure everything else out later, but he didn't even know what _everything else_ was.

"Can I ask you something, love?" Killian asked, finally breaking the silence. Emma looked up at him and gave a sideways smile. He had only ever seen her smile one other time and it made him feel. . . bright. "Why are you smiling?"

"You always call me 'love'" she stated, simply.

"I'm sorry, does it bother you?" He asked, unsure of himself. He didn't even know why he had called her that. It just felt natural in the moment.

"Its fine," Emma replied. "In fact I think I would consider it a good thing."

"Why is that?" Killian asked.

"Well," she began. "You always called me love. It is just who you are. That means that somewhere in the back of your mind your memories might be buried. If that's true then that means we might be able to find a way to bring them to the surface."

"You really think so?" Killian asked hopefully. He didn't want to go around the rest of his life with his mind a blank slate. He wanted to remember. "I don't know if it's possible. I don't even know how I lost my memories to begin with."

Emma stopped and began chewing on her bottom lip. Killian could tell she was thinking about whether she wanted to tell him something or not. He turned to face her. "What is it? Do you know how I lost my memories?"

Emma sighed. "I have an idea, but I can't be positive."

"Well what do you think happened?" Killian asked a little afraid. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that if she told him the truth it wouldn't be good news. "Emma? I already feeling like I'm fumbling in the dark here. Anything you think you might know would be helpful."

Emma looked up at him with a silent sadness in her eyes. "You said you came from the Storybrooke border. I think you may have crossed the line and that is what caused you to lose your memories. Any other person in town that crosses the line forgets their fairytale self and is only left with the memories of their cursed self. You don't have any cursed memories, because you weren't here for the curse. So that's why your mind is just blank. The problem is that you wouldn't be the first to cross the line and lose their memories. So far we haven't been able to find any way for them to get their memories back."

Killian's heart fell. He wouldn't be likely to get his memories back and he would be forced to live with a constant fog in his mind. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he didn't think he would be able to stop them from falling. Emma lifted her hand and wiped a tear away with her thumb.

"It will be alright," she reassured. "If there is any way to bring back the memories we'll find it. It might not be easy, but the fairies had been working on finding a way. There is still hope."

He looked up at her and gave an uneasy smile. She was too kind to him and he really didn't understand why. If what she told him was true than he was a villain. Why would anyone want to associate with him? Yet, here she was trying to help him and reassure him that not all hope was lost.

"Why are you helping me?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

"You said I was Captain Hook," He started. "That would make me the villain in most stories and wouldn't that mean I'm evil?"

"Not everything is that black and white," Emma answered, smiling. "There is more to your story than just that. You may have told me a few things about how you became Captain Hook. One day we might talk about them. For now you are just a citizen of Storybrooke who needs help. I'm the sheriff, so it's my job to help you."

Killian just nodded as they began to walk again. He wasn't sure what could have led him to become Captain Hook and if he was truly as awful as he knew that character to be, he wasn't sure he would want to remember being him.

They had just reached the town and everything seemed so strange. Part of him hoped that there would be something that would jog his memory, but based on what Emma said, it wasn't going to be that easy. He wasn't planning on giving up though. Emma seemed to believe there was some hope that his memories were just buried and he wanted to believe she was right. Emma began to lead him through the town and he noticed a few passerby's' give them weird looks. He imagined if he really was a feared pirate captain that most people wouldn't be fond of him wandering through the town. Killian didn't know where Emma was leading him, but he remained silent and assumed she knew what she was doing. However, he got confused when they stopped outside a building that read _Gold's Pawn Shop_.

"Emma, love," Killian started. "What is this place and what are we doing here?"

Emma sighed. "I have a hunch about how you managed to cross the Storybrooke border and I'm here to find out if I'm right."

Emma opened the door to the pawn shop and he followed her inside. He decided not to question her any further. Something told him he would find out soon enough what she was thinking.

"Gold," Emma shouted into the shop. Nobody appeared to be there, but the shop clearly said open. Killian just stood in silence waiting for this Gold person to emerge from where ever he was hiding. It wasn't long until an old man stepped into their view and Killian noticed a look of hate on Emma's face when she saw him.

"What brings you by the shop, dearie," the man named, Gold said with a forced smile that gave Killian chills. Something told him this wasn't a man you want to mess with and he was starting to wonder what it was Emma was thinking leading him here.

"You know why I'm here, Gold," Emma replied. "Or are you really going to stand there and pretend that you don't know. I take it you're revenge on Hook went as planned?"

Killian looked at Emma and then back to Gold. He was confused. Why did this man want revenge on him? He was Captain Hook so maybe it had something to do with that. He remained silent as Emma glared at Gold waiting for him to respond.

"What revenge would that be, dearie?" Gold answered. "And if I was getting revenge on the dear Captain, I think he should be happy I decided to spare his life after what he did to Belle instead of just killing him on the spot like I originally planned."

"You can't just go around pushing people you don't like over the Storybrooke border," Emma shouted her temper clearly rising. "So is that what you plan to do every time someone gets in your way or does something you don't like?"

"He shot Belle so she would cross the line and forget everything," Gold stated. "Though I imagine it works a little differently for someone who didn't live in this town during the curse, but now he knows how she feels."

At this point Emma was clearly seething. Killian stood there in shock when hearing that he apparently shot someone. He rubbed his eyes desperately trying to get some kind of memory of what happened, but he failed. When he looked back up both Emma and Gold were staring at him. He felt uncomfortable. There was too much silence and he couldn't bear it anymore. He turned his heels and bolted out of the shop.

Killian had no idea where he was going. This town was all but strange to him, but he needed to get out of there. Emma told him who he was, but he still had a hard time believing he could do that to someone. Part of him began to think the man did him a favor by taking the memories from him. If his memories were nothing but terrible crimes he committed he would rather not remember them. The sound of footsteps could be heard behind him but he refused to turn around until he felt someone grab his left arm. When he turned around he was face to face with Emma.

"Maybe I deserve this," Killian stated before Emma got the chance to say anything. She appears surprised by his statement.

"Nobody deserves this, Hook," she said. "Gold had no right to do this to you. I'm not saying that you are a good guy, but he did sort of provoke you. He took someone you loved, so you chose to take someone he loved. The difference being that he killed your love and you made his lose her memories. Though I don't agree with what you did, I do understand your motivation behind it."

Killian was in awe of this woman. He had no idea what he had done in his life, but she seemed to understand him, even when he didn't. Right now he felt like she was the only person he could talk to, which wasn't incorrect since she was the only person he knew since he lost his memories.

"So what do I do now?" Killian asked softly. "Where am I supposed to go? I don't know anyone and I don't even know where I was living here."

Killian noticed Emma chewing on her bottom lip again. He wondered if she always did that when she was thinking intently. She seemed conflicted about something and he couldn't quite place what it was.

"Well, I think you stayed aboard the Jolly Roger most of the time," Emma stated. "I could take you there."

"Okay," Killian simply replied. At this point he wanted to get out of the town and to somewhere where people didn't seem to stare at him when they walked by. "Lead the way, love."


	3. Home

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

_Chapter 3: Home_

It felt strange being aboard his ship. Killian knew that it shouldn't feel like this. This was supposed to be where he lived, his home, but something felt wrong. He couldn't quite place what it was. He looked around the deck for anything familiar, anything that might take away the sinking feeling in his heart. He was supposed to be a fearsome pirate, but now he felt like he was always scared. There was a fear in his heart that he couldn't escape from. He felt like there was a piece of him missing and he couldn't remember where he left it. Emma was staring at him as he surveyed his ship. Since he lost his memories he imagined he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked failing to hide the concern in her voice.

Killian looked up at her. He didn't understand why she was still here. She could have just left him to try to regain his memories himself, but she refused to leave. On the way to his ship he had told her that she didn't need to stay with him, but she had said she imagined it would be scary to try to face it alone. Why did she care so much? Did she care? Maybe it was just in her nature to be kind to everyone. She had mentioned her parents where Snow White and Prince Charming.

"It feels wrong," he finally replied. "I don't know what it is. It's frustrating knowing what you should remember, but can't."

Emma frowned and approached him putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, but we will find a way to get your memories back. It might take a while, but you just have to be patient."

Killian turned to face Emma. Her hair almost glowed in the sunlight. He felt a familiar flutter in his chest, but wasn't sure why it felt familiar. He gave her a reassuring smile and moved a lock of her hair behind her shoulder. "I'm not sure why you are helping me, but I appreciate it, lass."

"I told you," Emma stated. "It's my job to help the citizens of Storybrooke. I am the sheriff."

"I didn't know it was the sheriff's duty to escort amnesiac pirates to their ship and keep them company." He said with a smirk.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Its comments like that that make me believe that your memories are still in there somewhere."

"I certainly hope so," Killian stated. "I would like to remember where I left my ship next time. I would never have found it without you, love."

"So you admit that you need me," she teased. Killian laughed for the first time since he lost his memory. Something about being here with her, the jokes, the teasing, it felt right.

"I'm admitting to nothing, love," Killian stated with a smirk on his face. "Would be terribly un-pirate like to admit I need a woman here with me."

"So you believe the pirate thing now?" Emma asked.

"You have given me no reason not to believe you," Killian admitted. "Somehow I think your imagination isn't quite good enough to make up that kind of story."

"Hey," Emma stated somewhat offended. "My imaginations just fine thank you very much. Did you ever consider that I was making up stories to see if you would believe me?"

"That would be terribly cruel, lass," Killian answered, raising his eyebrow. "You don't peg me as the type to make up those kinds of stories."

"You got me there," Emma admitted, shaking her head, but still smiling. "So now that you are on your ship, what are you planning to do?"

Killian looked around the deck again. He could see the doors that lead below deck, but he wouldn't really be sure where to go. There has to be a captain's cabin somewhere and he hoped that some of his things might help him feel more at home. "I don't know what to do, honestly. I imagine I should look around and see if anything comes back to me, but in the back of my mind I know it's not going to work."

"You never know until you try," Emma said with a sad smile. She then grabbed him by his hook and began to lead him below deck. "I think it would be best to start in your room since that is where you keep most of your things."

"How many times have you been aboard my ship, love?" Killian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Only a couple times," she answered as she led him to the largest door below deck. It would have been obvious that it was the captain's quarters. "I have had to come find you and question you about a couple things and you always seemed to be on your ship. Though I found you above deck most of the time. Except the one time you were sick and I found you lying in bed barely able to talk."

He was silent when they entered his room. It was much larger than he expected. Although he wasn't sure what he expected honestly. There was a large bed in the center with what appeared to be velvet like sheets on the bed. There was a desk in the corner and a couple chests on the floor. A large armchair stood in front of a grand fireplace and he wondered how much time he really spent in this room since it almost seemed to clean for a pirate. Emma had let go of his hook and wandered over toward his bed before turning to face him.

"Anything familiar?" she asked, hopeful.

"Nothing," he said sadly. "You're the only thing that seems at all familiar."

"I still don't understand how I'm familiar to you when you don't remember anything else," Emma said. She appeared to be a little uncomfortable. He didn't really blame her. He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did.

"I have no idea, lass," he stated walking over to the desk in the corner. There were a few small items strewn about. He picked up a small bottle. It was empty. Emma walked over to him and stared at the bottle in his hand. She appeared to be confused and Killian had no idea why. Emma reached her hand out to grab the bottle and he watched her examine it carefully. "What is it,love?"

"This is the bottle of rum you used to clean a cut on my hand," Emma stated. "We climbed a beanstalk in the Enchanted Forest. I cut my hand and you refused to let it go. You said the giant could smell blood. You poured the rum on to the cut to clean it. Why do you still have this? You had dropped it on the ground when it was empty."

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_Rum and a bloody waste of it."_

Killian heard the words as if they had just spoken them. He was wondering if he was going crazy trying to remember something. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Attempting to remember any actions that might be associated with the words, but nothing else came. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Emma who was staring at him concerned.

"Are you okay?"

She seemed to be asking that a lot lately. Not that he didn't appreciate her concern, but he wished that she would stop assuming something was always wrong. Maybe that was just who she was, always worried about everyone else. He wished he could remember knowing her.

"How exactly did we meet?" Killian asked curious.

Emma appeared surprised by the question. "Um, well," she began. "I told you that my mother and I fell through a portal. Well, I met you when we went to our camp there. Everyone had been killed and you were pretending to be an innocent victim. I didn't believe you and I tied you to a tree and threatened to let the ogres eat you. Eventually you gave in and told me who you really were."

"I take it that was before the beanstalk," Killian stated. "What exactly happened after that?"

"Well you said that Cora was after a compass," Emma paused and appeared to see the confusion on his face. "Cora was an evil witch who was trying to get to Storybrooke to be with her daughter the evil queen who casted the curse to begin with. You were working for her, but said that you would change sides and help us as long as we helped you get to Storybrooke so you could skin your Crocodile. Kill Rumplstiltskin that is. Only two of us could climb the beanstalk, so I went with you. I managed to get the compass and outsmart the giant, but I didn't trust you so I chained you up and left you there. The giant agreed to unchain you and let you go in 10 hours so I could have a head start. You ended up going back to work with Cora and though I managed to beat you in a swordfight and get back here, you found another way to make it here with Cora."

Killian stayed silent during her story. Everything was already confusing and the fact that there was magic, witches, giants, and other fairytale characters was overwhelming. Emma waited for him to say something, but he wasn't sure how he should respond. He may believe she wasn't lying to him, but it was still something that was hard to believe.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Emma asked, looking down at the desk.

"No, I trust you," Killian stated. Something about that statement resonated with him and he couldn't understand why.

"Why?" Emma asked, looking up at him. "If someone had tried to tell me that a few months ago I would probably try to get them committed. You don't even remember me. Why would you trust me so easily?"

_Try something new, darling, it's called trust_

"I just do,"


	4. A Light in the Dark

**A/N: I say again. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I love knowing that people are enjoying my writing. You are all wonderful. Keep it up. 3**

_Chapter 4: A Light in the Dark_

It had been a week since Killian lost all his memories and everything was still as confusing as before. Most of the time he was on his ship, attempting to remember anything from his past. He found that he didn't care to wander into town often since the residents of Storybrooke always glared at him, even though he had taken to wearing what Emma called 'normal' clothes. However, he wasn't as easily talked into getting rid of his hook. Though he didn't remember anything about being Captain Hook, he did find that subconsciously he knew how to use the hook as a second hand. It made life only slightly easier and though he didn't really admit it to Emma, he had tried to get on without the hook when she was gone. He found he preferred the hook to no hand at all.

Many times when he was rifling through his trunks or hanging out on the deck of the ship Emma would stop by to check on him. She seemed to be worried about him being alone trying to remember and he appreciated the company when she was there. Honestly, it felt weird to him when she wasn't. There was still something about her that was familiar. It made him feel safe. When he told her that he trusted her she seemed surprised. He couldn't really blame her for that. He didn't know why he trusted her and he would imagine it would be strange that someone who remembers nothing could just trust her without her even doing anything. More than anything he wished he could remember how he met her and the conversations they had. Emma told him bits and pieces, but he had a feeling that she was holding something back, but he didn't want to press her about it.

Killian made his way to the deck to sit in the sun like he found himself doing every day when he got bored of sitting in his cabin trying to find his memories. The sea breeze always felt good against his skin and he found that he could spend hours on the deck without even noticing the time go by. When he made it above deck, Emma was just coming up the gangplank with a bag in her hand.

"What's that, love?" He asked. She jumped, clearly not expecting him to be there.

"It's food," she replied, smiling. "I get the sense that you don't really eat much when I'm not here."

"I guess there would be no point in denying that," Killian stated with a smirk. "You always seem to know when I'm lying."

"It's a gift," Emma replies with a grin. She handed him a Styrofoam container and he took it and gave Emma a little bow. Emma shook her head, but didn't say a word. Killian opened the container to see a sandwich with multiple meats and cheese.

"Thank you, milady," said Killian, going to sit on the stairs that led to the helm. "I must admit I haven't eaten anything all day."

"I didn't think you did," said Emma joining him with her own sandwich in hand. "I know I've said this already, but I'm still convinced that your memories are just locked away in there somewhere. You may not remember who you are, but you still act like yourself sometimes."

Killian gave her a smirk before biting into the sandwich she brought him. She seemed to have taken to making sure he wasn't alone for too long and always brought him something to eat. Every time he tried to ask her why she cared so much she always gave him the same answer. He hardly believed that the sheriff would do this for anyone, but he wasn't about to call her out on that. He enjoyed her company far too much and didn't want to run her off.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while they both finished their sandwiches looking out to the sea. He did like the sea, but he wasn't sure if that was him remembering he liked the sea because he was a pirate or just getting used to always being there lately. When he finished his sandwich he put the box down on the deck and looked over to Emma who appeared to be staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and noticed her blush and look away.

"Are you staring at me, Miss Swan?" Killian was amused and he could tell that Emma was embarrassed that she got caught.

"I. . I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I just wonder what you're thinking sometimes."

"Well," he started. "Most of the time I'm thinking about trying to remember things I can't remember, but that usually gets frustrating. Just now I was thinking about why you always come down here to keep me company. Not that I mind, but I seriously doubt that you're doing this because it's your duty."

Emma bit down on her bottom lip like she always did when she was trying to think of a reasonable answer. Killian had found it kind of adorable, not that he was going to tell Emma that.

"I worry about you, I guess," she looked back up at him. "Everyone else has something they remember, even if it is from the curse. And most of those people have friends or family who care about them. You don't really have anyone here. Honestly I think I kinda count as your closest friend in the loosest form of the word. Though before you lost your memory most of our conversations ended in a fight."

"I see," Killian said simply.

"Does it bother you when I keep coming around?" Emma asked seriously getting ready to stand. "I could always leave and give you some time to think."

"No," said Killian grabbing her forearm so she wouldn't move. "I like it when you're here. When I'm alone I feel like I'm surrounded by darkness, but when you're here it's like you give me hope that I might find my way out."

Emma appeared to be stunned by his admission. He didn't exactly know how to tell her how he felt. That she was the only person he even felt close to remembering. There was always a flicker of hope when she was around and he didn't like the idea of losing that. He was desperate to not let that piece of hope go.

"Okay," she finally stated.

"What do you know about Milah?" Killian asked. The question seemed to take Emma by surprise. He turned his arm over so Emma could see the tattoo. Though he didn't remember anything about this Milah, he assumed that she must have been important to him at one time.

"Um, well," Emma began, biting her bottom lip again. "She was Rumplestiltskins wife, but she didn't love him. You met her in a tavern one day and she begged you to take her with you. You were in love with her so you agreed. He came for his wife, but refused to fight you for her so he left. Years later you met Rumplestiltkin again, but he had magic this time and he fought you. Before he could kill you Milah interrupted and agreed to give Rumplestiltkin what he wanted, a magic bean, as long as he didn't harm either of you. He agreed to the terms at first, but got angry about Milah leaving her son behind so he ripped out her heart and crushed it. You watched her die. That's when Rumplestiltkin cut off your left hand because he thought it held the bean. You attempted to kill him with a fallen hook, but he can't be killed that easily and he disappeared."

Killian was silent for a few minutes letting her words sink it. He had loved this woman and Rumplstiltkin killed her. It did explain why he would have wanted to hurt the man in this town.

"So that's why I went after Belle and why I have this," he said rubbing the curve of his hook with is right hand.

"Yeah," she replied. "You told me the story once after what happened with Belle. You said you wanted me to know the whole story and not just assume you would go after her for the hell of it. It had taken you 300 years to get your revenge and you said you had finally got it."

Killian's eyes went wide at that comment. "300 years? How is that possible?"

Emma smiled and tilted her head to look at him. "You lived a long time in Neverland. You are Captain Hook, you know."

_Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker, Hook._

There was the voice in his head again. His voice. It didn't happen when Emma wasn't there, but he swore when he heard these random phrases in his head they were things he had said before. When Emma was around he noticed that he didn't feel so alone and he almost felt like everything was normal. There was a light that he didn't think he would ever see. Killian was caught up in his thoughts and didn't even notice that Emma was calling his name.

"Hook? Is something wrong?" she asked, finally getting his attention.

Killian looked up at her noting the worried look on her face. "Sorry, I, . . Sometimes I feel like I can hear someone speaking in my head. It's my voice, but not exactly like I'm thinking and I realize this sounds completely insane and probably doesn't make any sense to you at all." He rubbed his head wondering if anything he said made sense.

"It's okay," said Emma with a reassuring smile. "What exactly did you hear?"

"It was strange because it was my voice," Killian explained not sure if she would understand or not. "I said my name, 'Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker, Hook.'" Killian looked at Emma to gauge her reaction. There was clear shock written all over her face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Those are the exact words you said to me when I finally got you to tell me who you really were when we were back in the Enchanted Forest," said Emma a smile starting to show on her face. "You remember that?"

Killian couldn't help the smile that was starting to spread across his face. "I guess I do."


	5. Dreaming of You

_Chapter 5: Dreaming of You_

Emma had left an hour ago and he wished she was still here, but they both needed their rest. She seemed just as excited as he was when she realized he was starting to remember things. They were small things, mere sentences he had said, usually to her, but it was something. He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling letting his mind wander. The small bits of his memory that seemed to creep in when he was near Emma gave him a new kind of hope. Maybe she was right and his memories are just buried inside his mind, looking for something to pull them out. Emma appeared to be that something. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

#########

_Killian stared out into the ocean wishing more than anything he could sail out of this town. His revenge was complete and the longer he stayed here the closer to death he was. What difference did it make if he died anyway; he didn't have anything else to live for. If the Crocodile came for him then he would accept his death without a fight. He could hear someone approaching from behind and he thought that the Crocodile had finally come for him. When he turned around to face his intruder he was surprised at who he saw._

_"Well if it isn't Sheriff Swan," he said smirking. "And what exactly are you doing here, love?"_

_"Shut up, Hook, you know exactly why I'm here," Emma replied. "You shot Belle and now Gold is after you. You know he's going to try to kill you."_

_"I'm fully aware of what the Crocodile wants to do with me," Killian replied venom seeping through his words. "Why do you care, lass? Would you miss me?"_

_"Don't flatter yourself, Hook," Emma snapped. "It's my job to protect the residents of Storybrooke and unfortunately now that includes you."_

_"Am I to believe you've come all the way down here to protect me?" Killian asked with an amused smirk. "There is really no need, love. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself if I need to, and I don't care if the Crocodile kills me. I already got what I came for. My revenge is complete. My death would just ease my suffering."_

_Emma looked pained by his response. Killian turned away refusing to look her in the eyes. He stared out into the water, hoping Emma would take the hint and leave. Emma was never one to give up without a fight and she was more stubborn that he was. He felt her hand on his should and he turned around to face her._

_"Dying doesn't solve anything," she stated. "That would be giving up and I don't see you as the type to give up that easily."_

_"I appreciate your concern, Swan, but there is nothing for me in this town," Killian stated, looking down at his boots. _

_Emma cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. There was something different in her eyes. Something he couldn't quite place. She looked sad and he couldn't figure out why. Why would she care if he died? Most of the time he seemed to annoy her and they fought often when they spoke. He would admit that she was beautiful and he found her intriguing, but she never showed any interest in even as much as being friends. Not that he really wanted to be friends with her. When he was near her he felt a fluttering in his chest and he often had the urge to kiss her, but he would always fight those feelings. The last thing he needed was another reason he could get hurt or something else the Crocodile could take from him. It was always best to keep his distance, but with her it was becoming harder. She always managed to find him and he was usually in a less than stable state at the time._

_"I don't want you to die," she finally stated, swallowing hard. She wasn't exactly looking at him, but he could see she was scared. _

_"Most of the time we are fighting," Killian stated. "Wouldn't it be easier if I was out of your life for good?"_

_She gave a strangled laugh and he noticed tears in her eyes. "No, Killian, it wouldn't." she nearly shouted._

_He was shocked to say the least. Emma had never called him by his first name before. It was always Hook and why was she crying._

_"There's no need to cry, lass," He said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm not saying that I'm going to go walking into the middle of the man's shop and ask to be killed. I just don't know what I would have to live for here. Unless you can think of something."_

_He was nervous. Why was he nervous? Emma looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat. She shouldn't have this effect on him. He was supposed to be some fearsome pirate, yet being around Swan made him feel things he hadn't felt in 300 years. Things he swore he would never feel again. She was inching closer to him and he found himself getting lost in her hazel eyes. He brushed a lock of hair behind her shoulder and he noticed her breath catch. There was no way she wasn't feeling this too. She was too close now. He could feel her breath on his lips and he closed his eyes attempting to control himself. He felt her place a chaste kiss against his lips and he opened his eyes to see her staring directly into his. That's when he knew there was no turning back. _

_Killian ran his fingers through Emma's hair before resting his hand on her neck and pulling her closer. He brought his lips back to hers kissing her softly to gauge her reaction. When he met no resistance he began to kiss her more fervently, noting that she kissed him back with the same kind of passion. He felt her right hand slip behind his neck as her other hand grabbed his coat, pulling him closer. He groaned against her lips and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gave without a fight. _

_After a few moments he pulled back quickly to catch his breath, but soon he was kissing her again just as fiercely. She whimpered against his lips as he wrapped his hook arm around her waist and pulled her closer so that there was no space left between them. His fingers tangled in her hair and he nipped at her lower lip before trailing a line of kisses down her jaw and neck. Emma tilted her head back to give him better access and he smirked against her skin. He sucked lightly at her pulse point and Emma let out a strangled moan. He felt her fingers in his hair and she tugged him back up to kiss him again. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck as she attempted to pull him even closer, if that was even possible._

_Killian backed Emma against the railing of the ship, his lips never leaving hers. She gasped when she felt him flush against her and pulled back to catch her breath. Part of him wondered how they got here. He would always throw out a random innuendo when they were together to which she would usually roll her eyes and at the end of the day they usually ended up fighting. Maybe that was her defense, if they were fighting than this wouldn't happen, but they weren't fighting this time._

_Killian pulled Emma back into another fiery kiss refusing to give this up, at least not quite yet. His mouth was relentless against hers wanting to make sure she would remember this moment when it was over. Although, right now he never wanted it to end. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss once again. Killian growled against her lips and pulled back to look her in the eyes. He saw the same desire he had reflected back at him, but before he could speak there was a loud bang not far from the docks._

_They both jumped and looked in the direction the sound came from. Nothing could be seen, but in Storybrooke that didn't mean much. Killian looked back at Emma. The desire in her eyes was replaced by fear. She backed away from him and he knew this moment was over. Her walls had shot right back up and he was sure it would be that much more difficult for them to drop again._

_"Emma," Killian started, but she put her hand up to stop whatever he was going to say._

_"That didn't just happen," Emma stated refusing to look him in the eye. Of course she would want to pretend it didn't happen, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. _

_"Like hell that didn't just happen," Killian replied, there was an air of anger in those words. "I think we should talk about this."_

_"There's nothing to talk about, Hook," Emma replied and his heart fell when she used his moniker._

_"If you really think I'm going to let this go, love, . . ." Killian began taking a step toward Emma._

_"Stay away from me, Hook," Emma stated, backing further away. "This didn't happen and nothing like this is ever happening again. Just forget it and leave me alone."_

_Killian swallowed hard. Emma was always afraid to let people in and now that she did, even for a few minutes, she was running. He wanted to make her realize that they were the same. He wanted her to know that it was just as hard for him to let her in, but at this point she wouldn't hear any of it. Even if he hated to admit it, he cared about her and he would do whatever it was she wanted. _

_"Is that really what you want, love?" Killian asked softly. _

_"Yes," Emma nearly whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment and chanced a glance at him. He hoped that she would be able to see how hurt he was._

_"I have to go," She mumbled before running off the ship and not looking back. Killian just stared after her wishing he could go back to a few moments before._

_##########_

Killian woke with a start sitting straight up in his bed. His breathing was heavy and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Was that really just a dream or was that something that had actually happened? He could remember the dream so clearly in his head he was sure it was something more. It would explain why he felt so connected to Emma and why he always had a fluttering sensation in his chest when she was around. He put his hand to his chest as his heart rate began to slow. Maybe that was it. The reason Emma was familiar, the reason he would remember bits and pieces when she was around. Maybe he was in love with her.


	6. Confessions

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I am enjoying writing this story and I love hearing that you are enjoying readying it. 3**

_Chapter 6: Confessions_

It had been another week since Killian had his first dream. What is a dream? He kept asking himself that. They felt like they were memories. Either way he decided not to mention the first dream he had to Emma. In the dream she ran from him and he didn't know if he could handle it if she ran from him now. However, he had no problem mentioning the other dreams he had been having. He dreamed about when they first met, the beanstalk, and her talking with him when he was in the hospital. Something in her eyes had lit up when he first told her about the memories that seemed to come back to him. The last dream he had was about the hospitals and he had just been telling Emma what he remembered as they stood at the helm of his ship.

"Am I always so, . ." Killian started, but Emma interrupted before he got a chance to finish his sentence.

"Annoying?" Emma offered, unable to contain her smile. Killian laughed.

"That wasn't was I was going to say," he replied, shaking his head.

"I know," she replied still smiling. "And yes you are, but I guess that's just who you are. Although I do have to say it is kind of nice to not have to hear one of your innuendos every other sentence."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, love, would you like me to do something about that," he replied with a suggestive smirk.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Don't start,"

"I don't start anything I can't finish, lass," Killian noted that she was still smiling despite herself.

"Well, that's enough of that," Emma replied refusing to look Killian in the eyes. "Come on."

Killian looked at her confused. "Where are we going?"

"Aren't you tired of spending all of your time on your ship?" Emma asked. "Although, I admit your ship is pretty amazing, I imagine it gets kind of boring. So we are going to go to Granny's."

Killian just looked at Emma. He was still a little uneasy about walking through the town. The stares he got were unnerving and though he was sure it shouldn't bother him, they always did. He looked down at his shoes before he spoke. "Everyone always stares at me," he almost whispered.

Emma lifted his chin so he was forced to meet her eyes. "Are you telling me the fearsome Captain Hook is afraid of a few people staring?" Killian could tell she was trying to keep the moment light. He smiled.

"I don't really feel all that fearsome," he stated. "But I guess as long as I'm with you I can give it a chance."

She smiled before leading him off the ship. Killian wasn't really paying much attention to where they were going. He found that he would mostly look at the ground to avoid the stares of the passerby's. Now that he thought about it, he never really paid much attention to the town the couple of times he actually wandered off his ship. When he looked up they were just standing outside of the building labeled _Granny's Diner_.

"So this is where you keep getting all of the food you have been bringing me," Killian stated with a smirk. Emma just smiled and shook her head as she entered the diner motioning for him to follow. She sat down at a nearby booth and he sat across from her. He surveyed his surroundings and although the diner was fairly full he noticed that nobody seemed to notice him. At least they were not staring at him at the moment and he was thankful for that.

"Not so bad right?" Emma asked. Killian just smiled and nodded. "Good, because I'm tired of bringing you food, eventually you might actually have to go out and get some yourself."

Before he could reply the dark haired waitress walked up to the two of them eyeing them suspiciously. "Emma and you must be. . Hook?"

Killian just nodded. He had no idea why he felt the need to be so quiet, but he was only ever used to talking to Emma, though he was sure that before he had lost his memories he wasn't nearly as shy.

"And how is the recovering your memories going, Captain?" the dark haired woman asked.

"Ruby," Emma warned. "There is no need to be so nosy. We came to get something to eat."

"Being nosy is in my nature," said Ruby. "But I suppose you're dealing with enough right now. What can I get you to eat?"

Killian stared at the menu in front of him confused. He had never actually gone out and picked something to eat. Emma had always just brought him something. She seemed to notice how lost he looked.

"Two BLT's and two cokes," said Emma with a smile. Ruby walked away before Emma spoke again. "Are you okay?"

Killian looked up at her with an amused grin. "Do you have any idea how many times you have asked me that over the past few weeks?"

Emma laughed shaking her head. "Well I've never heard you so silent. Can you honestly blame me for being a little worried?"

"I've spent the past few weeks alone with you," Killian stated. His heart fluttered at the thought, but he tried to push that to the back of his mind. "I'm not really used to talking to anyone else. I feel like I can never say the wrong thing around you, but I don't really know about anyone else."

Emma nodded clearly looking a little uncomfortable at his admittance. "I think we need to get you out more."

Ruby brought their food and the two began to eat in silence. Killian often let his mind wander to the few memories he had started to remember. Emma had told him multiple stories that he had apparently told her, but he began to realize she never really told him anything about her.

"Emma?" Killian asked when his sandwich was finished. She just looked up at him. "Tell me something about you."

Emma seemed stunned by his request. "What?"

"All these weeks you have told me about how we met and the conversations we have had," Killian started. "You have repeated stories about my life that I have apparently told you, but you never really talk about yourself. I want to know something about you."

Emma began to chew on her bottom lip. Killian couldn't help but find it adorable when she was deep in thought. He started to think that he overstepped by asking her to speak about herself. Before he could tell her to just forget it she sighed.

"When we climbed the beanstalk I told you that maybe I was in love once," Emma started. Killian nodded remembering the conversation. "His name was Neal. I met him when I stole the car he had already stolen." Killian couldn't help but smirk at that. "We fell in love. We stole what we needed and sometimes things we didn't. He found out that he was wanted for stealing some expensive watches and he was going to run. I told him that I could get the watches and we would be able to sell them and run off together. When I did, he put one of the watches on my wrist and told me he would sell the rest and we were supposed to meet up. Instead Neal turned me in to the police. I was arrested for the crime he committed and spent 11 months in jail for it. That's when I figured out I was pregnant with Henry, but I wasn't able to raise him so I had to give him up for adoption. I guess you could say that's kind of the root of my trust issues. I thought he loved me, but I was wrong."

Killian stayed silent for a few moments contemplating the story. He couldn't imagine someone would actually do that to her. Here she had been the one thing he could count on and he had no idea that someone had betrayed her like that. It also made a lot of sense. When he remembered kissing her in his first dream he saw that she was afraid. He didn't realize until now that she was afraid to trust him and let him in. "I'm sorry, Emma." He finally said. "Nobody deserves that, especially you." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and she just smiled. "Honestly, I didn't really expect you to tell me something so intimate about yourself."

"In all fairness, I had already told you that story before even if you don't remember," Emma admitted.

"You did?" Killian asked surprised.

"It was when you had told me the story about Milah," said Emma with a sad smile. "I guess I wanted you to know that you weren't the only person who lost someone they loved. Even if the situation was quite a bit different."

Killian opened his mouth to say something, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosion in the distance. Everyone in the diner looked in the direction of the explosion and began to mumbling to each other. Fear began to well up inside him when he saw smoke rising from where the docks were. Emma stood up and ran out of the diner with Killian close behind her. It appeared that most of the town had made it to the docks when they arrived. Every boat was on fire and the Jolly Roger was in shambles. Killian began to shake realizing that had they stayed on his ship as they normally did the two of them wouldn't be there. Emma turns noticing the look in Killian's eyes. She walks up to him and puts her hands on both of his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay," she says, but she's not very convincing. Killian notices a young man and woman walk up behind Emma observing their conversation. He can tell that they must be her parents, but right now he is more focused on what might have happened.

"Emma we both could have been on that ship," Killian stated taking a shaky breath. "We could have died."

"But we didn't," Emma stated, strength seeping into those words. "We didn't and it's going to be okay."

"What am I supposed to do?" Killian asked. "I only had that ship."

"You can come home with me," Emma stated. Killian wasn't sure he heard her correctly, but he noticed that her mother was about to voice some kind of protest."

"I can't do that, love," He stated before anyone else could get a word in. "If someone attacked my ship to get to me that means they might try again. I can't put you and your son in that kind of danger."

Emma's parents seemed taken aback, but Emma just smiled. "If you think I'm going to let you fend for yourself out here then you're crazy. You have nowhere else to go, so you're coming with me even if I have to drag you back to my apartment myself."

Killian nodded and gave her a sad smile. Somehow, Killian knew there was no point in arguing with the woman. In his short time knowing her she had proven to be quite stubborn and at the moment he didn't think he would have to strength to fight anyway.


	7. Haunted Past

**A/N: All of you who have reviewed, favorited, followed are wonderful people. This story took a life of it's own, which isn't abnormal for my stories. Thanks for reading. I didn't have to work today so I managed to get another chapter done. 3**

_Chapter 7: Haunted Past_

Killian awoke lying on an unfamiliar couch. He felt numb and began to remember the events of the day before. His ship was gone. The only thing he had in this town and now he was lying on Emma Swan's couch because she refused to let him "fend for himself". Though, he appreciated how much she seemed to care about his well-being, he was still afraid of what might happen with him staying there. There was no doubt in his mind that someone attempted to kill him while he was aboard his ship and he didn't want to put Emma and her son in the middle of that. Emma kept reassuring him that whoever may have attacked him wouldn't dare attack him when they knew her and Henry were there. However, he wasn't convinced. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed a young boy sitting near him, staring.

_This must be Henry_. He thought giving the young boy a questioning look. "Do you always watch people when they sleep?"

"My mom told me to keep you company while she was gone," Henry stated simply.

"I'm pretty sure I would actually need to be awake for you to keep me company," Killian replied with an amused grin as he sat up on the couch.

"Mom, said you lost all of your memories," said Henry moving from the chair he was sitting in to sit next to Killian.

"Aye, lad, I did," Killian replied, rubbing the back of his neck. The kids sure did get to the point. He could tell he was Emma's son.

Henry smiled. "You still sound like a pirate."

Killian couldn't help but laugh. "Your mother seems to think it's because my memories are just buried and it's a sign that I'm still myself even when I don't remember who that is."

"What do you think?" Henry asked tilting his head to the side to look straight up at him.

"I'd like to think she's right," said Killian looking down at the floor. "I remember some things, but they mostly seem to be conversations with your mother and I get the sense that there is a lot more I'm missing. Since apparently I'm over 300 years old."

"Right," said Henry as if that made perfect sense. "Because you're Captain Hook."

Killian stared at the boy. "That's what I'm told."

"I wish you could remember," Henry stated. "I'd love to hear what it's like to be a pirate and travel through Neverland."

The boy seemed excited and Killian couldn't help but smile at that. "Tell you what, lad. If I manage to remember any tales from Neverland you can ask me as many questions as you like about it."

"Really?" said Henry almost jumping up and down in excitement. "That would be awesome. So what am I supposed to call you? Hook? Captain?"

Killian thought about it for a moment. Emma seemed to always call him Hook, but he really didn't feel like a fearsome pirate captain and the prospect of actually being Captain Hook was still strange to him. He assumed Emma must be used to calling him that so he really never said anything.

"Well, lad," he began. "My real name is Killian, so I suppose it stands to reason that you could call me that."

"Okay, Killian," Henry replied with a smile. Killian smiled back. It was actually nice to have someone call him by his real name. Something told him that it had been a very long time since someone has. Though he remembers Emma calling him that once, those memories still seem more like a dream to him.

"You said your mother asked you to keep me company while she was gone," Killian stated. "Where did she go?"

"She went to the station to try to figure out what happened to your ship," Henry explained. Killian knew he wouldn't be able to hide the worry on his face. He didn't want Emma to get herself into trouble on his account. "She thinks Gold had something to do with it, not that she would really admit that." Henry continued. "I think she's afraid he's going to try to hurt you again, but she knows that he wouldn't try to hurt us. You're worried that staying here is going to cause us to get hurt, but Mom knows what she's doing."

Killian smiled at the boy. "You're quite perceptive, lad."

"I get it from my mom," said Henry proudly.

Killian laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "I have to admit you are pretty good company,"

There was a knock at the door and the two looked up. Killian's smile fell. Emma wouldn't be likely to knock and he was still a little on edge from what happened at the docks. He hoped that whoever attacked him wouldn't likely just show up on Emma's doorstep, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Henry, lad," Killian started as he stood. "Why don't you go to your room? I'll answer the door."

Killian could tell that the boy was uneasy about leaving him, but ran up the stairs none the less. Killian approached the door cautiously wanting to bury any fear he had before he opened it. He swallowed hard and opened the door slowly. There was a man he had never seen standing in the doorway. He recognized something about him, but he was sure he must be imagining things. Before Killian even got the chance to speak the man spoke up first.

"Who are you?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Customarily it is the one who is answering the door who asks that question," Killian replied. He didn't know why, but he got a bad feeling about this man. It appeared that the man was at a loss for words so Killian continued. "Would you care to tell me who you are and what you're doing here?"

"I came to see Emma," the man replied, finding his voice.

"I'm sorry, but Emma isn't here right now," Killian was sure that this man wouldn't bode well for Emma. "She is a little preoccupied with the explosion at the docks."

"Explosion?" the man asked.

"Are you going to seriously tell me that you are the one person in this town who didn't hear about that yesterday?" Killian asked.

"I just came here to see Emma and my son," the man replied. Now Killian knew why this man looked familiar and he could already feel the anger boiling to the surface.

"You're Neal," Killian stated simply, attempting to keep his anger in check. This man had left Emma and it appeared he was now trying to weasel his way back into her life after 11 years. Killian thought part of him might be overreacting. After all he didn't really have a say in what Emma did with her life, but he was sure she wouldn't be happy to see this man.

"How do you know my name?" Neal asked. He appeared to be worried. Killian was thinking he should be. It was taking all of his willpower not to hit the man for standing in her doorway, but he decided that it might not be the best idea.

"Emma told me all about you," Killian replied. "And something tells me she isn't going to be happy to see you, so you might want to rethink this little visit."

"I know you," Neal said out of nowhere. Killian was taken aback. He didn't remember anything and he was pretty sure he had never met Emma's past love before. He was sure that Neal could see the surprise on his face.

"What?" Killian asked. "How could you possibly know me?"

"You were the one with my mother in the tavern," Neal replied. He appeared to be getting angry as well. "You're the one who took her away from her family."

Killian attempted to search his mind for any memory of this, but as usually the only ones he had were with Emma. Emma had told him many stories he had told her and there was only one that involved meeting a woman in a tavern.

"Milah?" Killian questioned and by the look on Neal's face he knew he was right. "You're Milah's son?" He looked down at the tattoo on his arm and rubbed it with the curved edge of his hook. Though he didn't remember anything about the woman he did know what story Emma had told him. He had loved her enough to spend 300 years to get revenge for her death.

"I grew up without a mother because of you," Neal stated, fists clenched. Killian didn't remember the circumstances of why Milah chose to leave. According to Emma she left because she wasn't in love with her husband.

"I'm sorry," Killian replied. He meant it. Though he didn't remember the circumstances, he hated to think that he had taken a mother away from a son. Neal seemed shocked by his apology because his anger was replaced by confusion and he immediately unclenched his hands. "I don't remember what happened with your mother. I don't remember anything about my life. But if I caused you any kind of pain, . . I'm sorry."

"I want to see my son," said Neal, changing the subject.

"I'm sorry, but I have no say in whether you get to see the lad or not," Killian stated. "He's Emma's son, so you would have to take that up with her and like I said she isn't here."

"You can't keep me away from them," Neal stated as if he thought Killian was going to stand in his way.

"I don't have a say in that either," Killian replied. "Emma makes her own decisions and I'm not going to pretend I get to help her make them, but you hurt her. More than I think you know. Personally, I think what you did to her was unforgivable. Emma deserves someone who loves her and would do anything to be with her. She's an amazing woman and afraid to love because of you. Emma deserves someone better than you. Someone who would be willing to fight to keep her in their life."

"Are you trying to say you would fight for her?" Neal asked.

"I'd die for her," Killian replied without hesitation. Neal was dumbfounded. Killian would admit he surprised himself with that one, but it didn't make it any less true. He was barely able to admit it to himself, but after the past few weeks he knew he felt something for her. Emma always seemed to inch away from him or get uncomfortable when he mentioned how he felt. The only thing he had admitted to her was that he would believe and trust her no matter when she told him. That alone seemed to make her uneasy. He was afraid if he told her he thought he was falling in love with her, then she would run and he wouldn't get to see her again. So that he had kept to himself, at least until now.

Before Neal could say another word Killian spoke up again. "If you have anything that you want to say to Emma, I suggest you speak with her. She is the only one who can decide if you get to see Henry or not. I believe she is at the sheriff's station."

Neal didn't say another word. He just nodded and walked away. Killian shut the door and rubbed his temple with his good hand. He really hoped that Emma wouldn't let that man back in after what he did, but he knew that it wasn't really any of his business. When he turned around Henry was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Killian sighed. "Exactly how much of that did you hear?" Killian asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"My dad's alive and in town, he hurt my mom, and you're in love with her." Henry replied.


	8. The Choices We Make

**A/N: Again, thank you all for the reviews and favorites. I am quite fond of where this chapter went.**

_Chapter 8: The Choices We Make_

As Killian had suspected Henry heard every bit of the conversation he had with Neal. However what did surprise him was when Henry admitted that he already knew he was in love with Emma. When Killian had asked him how he gave the simplest of answers; 'I could just tell', perceptive lad indeed. It wasn't long after Neal left that Emma made it back to the apartment. She was upset so he could tell that Neal made it to her, but she seemed more concerned about Henry. She apologized over and over to the boy for not telling him the truth about his father. He had to admit that Henry was a tough kid and far too grown up for his age. He assured his mother that he was fine and he understood why she did what she did when she explained the whole real story to him. Emma was relieved to say the least and pulled her son into a hug. Killian smiled at the sight. After she let go of her son she walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry about Neal. I had no idea he would ever show up here."

"Its fine, lass," Killian replied. "No harm done."

"I really don't want to deal with this right now," Emma mumbled almost to herself. "As soon as he found me and told me he had come here first I rushed home, but he wouldn't let me go until I promised to come back and talk to him. Something I really don't want to do. I may have loved him once, but those feelings are long gone and the last thing I ever wanted was him in my life again."

"You're a tough lass, I'm sure you can handle the man," Killian replied, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and giving her a reassuring smile.

Emma smiled back and gave him a questioning look. "What did he say when he came here?"

Killian scratches the back of his neck. "Well, he said he came here to see you and the lad. I told him that you were not here and I wasn't about to let him in to see the boy without you knowing about it. I told him that if we wanted to see Henry, he would need to speak to you and that it wasn't my decision. Though I admit I did tell him that I thought what he did was unforgivable and he was quite persistent."

"It was unforgivable," Emma stated and Killian let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "I appreciate you standing up for us. I'm glad you were here."

Killian couldn't hide his smile at that statement. "Anytime, milady."

Emma smiled back before giving him a questioning look. "How persistent was he? How did you get him to leave?"

"I threatened him with my hook," Killian joked. Henry laughed and Emma rolled her eyes. Killian just smiled innocently.

"Am I going to have to take the hook away?" Killian could tell she was trying to be serious, but she couldn't hide the smile tugging at her lips.

Killian leaned in closer, "Do try, love."

Emma couldn't hide her smile anymore and she pushed at his shoulder playfully. Killian smirked. "I know sometimes you don't believe you will get all of your memories back, but the more you talk like that the more I believe it can happen."

"Is it weird to say I feel more like myself around you," Killian asked. "Even when I'm not even sure who I am."

Emma shifted uncomfortably like she always seemed to do when he made any comment like that. "I've heard weirder things, but right now I have to get back. David and I are still trying to sift through all of the rubble from the docks to find any evidence that could tell us who blew your ship up. And unfortunately I am going to have to talk to Neal eventually too."

"We'll be fine, lass," Killian reassured. "I'm sure Henry and I can find something to do to pass the time while you're gone."

"We could watch Peter Pan," Henry suggested.

"I'd rather not," Killian groaned.

Emma laughed, pulling Henry into a hug and kissing his forehead. "I'm sure you can find something to agree on."

Emma left smiling back at the two. Killian turned around to Henry who was giving him a knowing look.

"What's that look for, lad?"

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Henry asked. Killian really should have known that was coming. Had Emma not shown up when she did, he was sure that the conversation was going to lead here.

"She gets uncomfortable or changes the subject every time I tell her that I trust her and feel more myself around her," Killian started. "Something tells me that she might run if I told her how I really feel."

"That's just how she is," Henry stated. "She's afraid that if she lets people in then they will leave her and she will get hurt. She pushed me away at first too, but she likes you. I can tell."

Killian smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're mother has enough to deal with at the moment, why don't we leave that for another day."

Killian woke up on the couch. Henry had talked him into watching a movie called Pirates of the Caribbean after Emma left. He admitted it was a better choice than watching Peter Pan, though he was pretty sure that he fell asleep halfway through it. When he looked around the living room, Henry was nowhere to be seen. Killian got up from the couch and headed upstairs to the boy's room. Henry was standing at his window looking down at something on the street.

"What's wrong, lad?" Killian asked walking up to where the boy stood. He peered out the window and he could see Emma standing on the sidewalk arguing with Neal.

"I think my dad is trying to get mom to let him come up and see me," Henry replied. "Is it bad that I don't want to see him?"

"Of course not, lad," Killian replied putting a hand on his shoulder. "He hurt your mother; you have no obligation to like the man or want to see him."

"I wish he hadn't found us," said Henry sadly. "Everything was fine until he showed up."

Killian turned Henry around to face him and bent down to eye level. "Your mother is a strong woman. She can handle this. It isn't going to be easy, but what part of life is? She will do everything in her power to protect you and I doubt she is ever going to make you do anything you don't want to do. This man being here isn't going to change that."

Henry wrapped his arms around Killian in a hug. Killian was surprised, but returned the hug with a smile.

"Thanks, Killian," said Henry not letting go. "I wish you were my dad."

Killian didn't know how to respond, but he could feel himself tearing up. He couldn't understand why anyone would want him to be their father. He hugged Henry tighter and the sound of the door opening downstairs could be heard. They both turned to the door and could hear Emma's voice coming from downstairs. "Henry," Henry looked at Killian and he could tell the boy was worried.

"I don't want to go downstairs," he stated. "What if my dad's there? I don't want to see him, Killian."

"It will be alright, lad," Killian tried to reassure the boy.

"Will you go down first?" Henry asked. "If my dad's there tell him and mom I don't want to see him. I never want to see him. I trust you and I'm not leaving my room until you tell me he's gone."

"Alright, lad," said Killian standing up. "It will be fine."

Killian walked downstairs and sure enough Neal was standing in the living room with Emma. He could tell Emma was uncomfortable and annoyed with the man next to her. Neal was smiling. It appeared that he had finally pushed her enough to get here, but Henry didn't want to see the man and he wasn't about to let Neal anywhere near the boy. Killian just stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed. Emma gave a sad smile to Killian.

"I'm here to see my son," Neal stated.

"I'm afraid the boy doesn't want to see you," Killian replied. He noticed Emma let out a breath she appeared to be holding. It appeared she really didn't want the man to see her son after all.

"You don't get to make that choice for him," Neal shot back.

"I don't make choices for him," Killian retorted. The anger he felt for this man was beginning to build up again. "This was Henry's decision. He has asked that I tell you that he doesn't want to see you. Not now, not ever. The boy isn't going to leave his room until you are gone."

Emma smiled turning to Neal. "I told you Neal. You are only allowed to see him if that is what Henry wants and it looks like he takes after his mother when it comes to this. Now I want you gone and out of our lives."

"Emma you can't seriously believe this man?" Neal asked. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Yes, Neal, I do," Emma replied. "I know him a lot better than you do. Hell, I know him better than he does right now. I trust him and apparently Henry does too."

Killian was shocked. Emma had never said that she had trusted him, even when he admitted that he trusted her. He could never blame her, considering who she said he was, but it warmed his heart to hear her say those words.

"Emma, this man took my mother from me," Neal stated staring at Killian. Emma looked at Killian and saw him glance down at his tattoo.

"Killian told me that story once," Emma started. Killian looked up at Emma surprised to hear her actually call him by his first name. "From what I was told, Milah left because she was unhappy. She chose to go with Killian. He didn't take her from anybody. He didn't force her to do anything. It was her choice."

"Emma," Neal began, but she cut him off.

"She made the choice to leave you and she had to deal with those consequences," said Emma taking a deep breath. "Just like you chose to leave me and now it's your turn to deal with the consequences. You don't get to come around me or my son. Not ever. I'm making my choice now. I choose to never see you again. I'm choosing to stay and raise my son without you. I choose to stay here with Killian."


	9. Opening the Floodgates

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I had issues yesturday with chapter 8 not showing up. That has been fixed and now chapter 9 is done as well. Originally this was going to be the last chapter, but where my muse decided to leave this left me with some loose ends to tie up so I am planning on writing one more chapter as a kind of epilogue. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 9: Opening the Floodgates_

Both Killian and Neal stood in silence after Emma's words. Emma took a few steps away from Neal and stood right next to Killian. He had no idea what she truly meant when she said she was choosing to stay with him, but Neal didn't appear to be happy about it.

"You can't be serious, Emma," Neal finally broke the silence. "He's dangerous and you are willing to let him stay here with our son?"

"He's not _our_ son, "Emma shot back. "He's mine. And I sure as hell trust Killian a lot more than I trust you. I want you to leave now. Or I will make you."

Neal took a step toward Emma and Killian stood in front of her blocking his path. His right hand was clenched and he was ready to throw a punch if the need would arise. It seemed to startle Neal because he stopped abruptly.

"The lady asked you to leave," said Killian quietly. "I suggest you do before you end up leaving with a bloody nose."

"Is that a threat?" Neal asked. Killian took a step forward.

"It's a promise," Killian replied. Neal looked between the two, but he seemed to take the hint. He sighed before turning around and heading toward the door.

Neal finally left the apartment and as soon as he was out the door Emma broke down in tears. It hurt Killian to see her so upset. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug without a word. She wrapped her arms around him and began to sob uncontrollably. Killian just held her while she cried, rubbing her back attempting to comfort her. He prayed that she wouldn't notice that his heart was racing, something that seemed to happen often when he was near her. They just stood there in each other's arms for several minutes before she began to get control of herself and she looked up at him. His heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry," Emma said stifling a sob.

"It's alright, lass," he replied pulling back enough to wipe the tears off her cheeks with the back of his fingers. "You have been my shoulder to cry on a fair amount of times as of recently. I think it was about time I returned the favor."

She smiled and he felt like it could light up the whole room. Killian noticed her demeanor change dramatically. She didn't appear uncomfortable or scared like she usually did when he was close. This time she seemed . . . curious. Emma looked down at his chest and moved her right hand to rest over where his heart was beating furiously. His breath hitched at her touch and she looked back up at him.

"Your hearts pounding," she stated simply.

"Aye, it is," Killian replied. He couldn't take his eyes off her as his breathing became shallower.

"Is that because of me?" she asked softly.

"Yes," his reply was barely a whisper.

Killian swallowed the lump in his throat as Emma reached her left hand up to stroke the side of his face. He closed his eyes at her touch taking a shaky breath. When he opened them, he noticed she had begun to inch closer to him. He moved his right hand up to smooth the hair out of her face. She was so close now he could feel her breath on his lips. That was when the fear began to well up inside of him.

"Emma," he said softly looking in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

She looked back rubbing the tip of her nose against his. "I'm going to kiss you, Killian."

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he had a chance her lips were on his. The kiss was soft as if she was testing how he would react. When he began to kiss her back, she moved her right hand up to cup his cheek. A pulse of magic went through him, starting at his lips and engulfing his entire body. Memories began to flood into his mind. This time they were not just ones involving Emma. He remembered being a boy, meeting Milah, his time in Neverland, and everything that happened that got him to Storybrooke. He gasped and pulled back from the kiss, overwhelmed by the sudden burst of memories. His breathing was heavy and he was sure she could see the shock on his face.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, fear evident in her words.

Instead of answering her, Killian gave her his usual smirk, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. She let out a squeak of surprise against his lips before she began to kiss him back with equal fervor. Emma was the one who deepened the kiss and he groaned against her lips as he began to back her up toward the door to the apartment. Killian pushed her hard against the door and took the opportunity to slip is tongue into her mouth when she gasped. He wasn't sure how to tell her that he remembered. . . _everything_, so he was hoping he could convey it through his actions. After a minute they both pulled back to catch their breath and Killian brushed Emma's hair out of her face.

"Killian?" Emma whispered.

"Yes, love?" he replied softly. When he looked into her eyes he was happy to see that she didn't have the fear in them that she had the first time they kissed.

"What do you remember?" she asked a smile creeping up on her face.

Killian gave her his usual smirk. "You're a smart, lass, I believe you already know the answer to that question."

"You remember everything?" Emma asked.

"Aye, lass," Killian replied kissing her softly as her eyes drifted closed. He pulled back again. "Everything."

"How?" she asked breathily looking back up at him.

"You're the product of True Love, darling," Killian replied, stroking the side of her face with his right hand. "You tell me."

"True Love?" she asked, swallowing hard. She seemed to tense up a bit in his arms and he prayed that she wouldn't run from him this time. "True Loves Kiss?"

"Do you have a better explanation?" Killian asked.

"But. . ." Emma started. "Gold tried that with Belle and it didn't work. How. . . how could it work for . . " she trailed off.

"Well, love," Killian thought about it. He didn't remember her when he first crossed the line. He had only more recently begun to fall for her. "Belle doesn't love the Crocodile. She doesn't remember him. I'm fairly certain had you tried to kiss me right after I crossed the line, it wouldn't have worked."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"When I first crossed the line, I didn't remember you," Killian explained. "I may have felt I could trust you, but . . . I didn't love you. That changed when I spent more time with you and got to know you, . . again."

"You . . . you love me?" Emma asked, softly. She was avoiding his eyes and Killian hoped that this wouldn't end like their last encounter like this.

"If I say yes, are you going to run?" Killian asked, he knew he couldn't hide the fear in his voice. After what happened last time she ran from him, he hoped that he wouldn't have to go through that again.

Emma didn't say a word. She took a deep breath, leaned in, and kissed him gently. He let his eyes drift closed savoring the feel of her lips on his. His right arm tangled in her blonde curls and she put both of her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. All too soon, the kiss was over and she pulled back. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"I'm not running this time," Emma said shakily. "When I realized you had crossed the line and lost your memories, I was mad at myself for pushing you away. I refused to let you in and then, just like that, I had lost you."

Killian stayed silent for a moment. What happened at the town line was now clear in his head and he wasn't sure how Emma would react if she knew the true circumstances of what happened. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he could kick himself for being so weak around her. When he didn't say anything she gave him a questioning look.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"About what happened at the town line," Killian started, he didn't know how to begin. She should know. He had wanted to tell her then how hurt he felt when she ran, and this time she wasn't running.

"You remember what happened?" Emma asked, she failed to hide the concern in her voice. "When Gold attacked you?"

"That wasn't exactly what happened," Killian explained. "The Crocodile didn't bring me to the town line to make me lose my memories. He found me there." Emma gave him a questioning look and he continued. "I was standing at the town line. I had heard that you lose your memory when you cross it, but I wasn't sure if that would actually work on me since I wasn't in the town during the curse. If I didn't lose my memories then I could leave town and you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. I was still undecided. If I crossed the line I might not remember you, but I thought that maybe that would be easier for you. Then the Crocodile showed up. I'm not sure if he was there because that was the last place his love remembered who he was or he knew I was there. Clearly, he was still angry about what happened to Belle. I'm not sure that he realized what my plan was. He told me that Belle would never want him to kill someone, but he wanted me to feel what she feels. So he used his magic to push me over the line, then he disappeared."

When he finished telling his story Emma was silent. He didn't want to upset her, but he wanted her to know the truth about what happened. She had tears in her eyes and his heart fell. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. He brushed the tears away with his thumb and gave her a sad smile.

"You were planning to cross the line?" Emma asked. "How would that solve anything?"

"I wasn't really thinking clearly," Killian confessed. "I was hurt and I've already lived 300 years having to deal with the loss of someone I loved. You said you didn't want me to die and then you wanted me to leave you alone, it seemed like the best option at the time. I felt like I had lost the only thing in my life worth living for." Emma couldn't hold back the tears and Killian pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma pulled away from him slightly. "Why are you apologizing? This is my fault. I never gave you a chance. I was too afraid. You tried to get me to talk to you about it, but I wouldn't listen. I was so caught up in what I was feeling I didn't even think about your feelings."

"It's not your fault, Emma," Killian replied. "I'm not exactly the easiest person to talk to. I tend to hide behind the flirty remarks and smirks. Pirates don't usually talk about their feelings."

"I always run when I think someone is getting too close and I almost lost you because of it. I never meant to make you feel like that." She shook her head as more tears began to fall. He wiped them away and put his hand under her chin so she would look at him.

"It doesn't matter," Killian stated. "It's in the past. We're both here now, and this time nobody is running. I love you and I'm not letting you get away that easily again."


	10. Epilogue: A Family Affair

**A/N: So this is the final chapter of this story. I'm kind of sad that it has to end, but I have multiple story ideas buzzing in my head. At the moment I am focused on Shared Bodies, but I am planning another multi chapter fic as well. Thanks for everyone who has read. You are all wonderful.**

_Epilogue: A Family Affair_

Killian held Emma in his arms loving how right it felt for her to be there. He was happy to have his memories back, but even happier to have Emma. When she was in his arms he felt like the rest of the world didn't matter. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and they both looked up to see Henry. He had a wide grin on his face and gave them both a knowing look. Emma and Killian pulled back from each other before Henry tackled Killian with a hug. Killian laughed returning the hug noting Emma's surprised look.

"You told her didn't you?" Henry asked looking up at him.

"Aye, lad, I did," Killian replied looking at Emma. "Although technically she kissed me first."

Emma blushed before looking at her son. "What did he tell me?"

"That he loves you," Henry replied.

"You knew?" Emma asked, looking from Henry to Killian.

"He is quite a perceptive lad," Killian stated with a smirk. "I think he gets it from his mother."

Emma rolled her eyes, pulling her son into a hug. Killian smiled at the two and Henry pulled away from the hug to look up at him again before looking back to Emma. Killian brushed a lock of Emma's hair behind her shoulder smiling when she looked back at him with the same look of love he was sure he was giving her.

"You kissed him?" Henry asked breaking the two out of their own world. Emma nodded. "So do you remember?" This time Killian nodded. "Does that mean you can tell me stories about Neverland now?"

Killian laughed. "Aye, lad, I do believe I promised you that didn't I?"

"Yep," Henry replied bouncing up and down. Emma smiled at the two as she laced her fingers in Killian's and rested her head on his shoulder. Killian brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles as someone knocked at the door. They all looked at each other confused before Emma let go of Killian's hand to answer the door. When she opened it Neal and Gold stood in the doorway. Henry immediately moved behind Killian and Emma looked both confused and annoyed.

"What do you two want?" Emma asked.

"We came to negotiate, dearie," Gold replied. Killian could feel anger building up inside, but he remained quiet. He didn't know how the crocodile would react if he found out that his memories had returned. Instead Killian remained in front of Henry to block the boy from his father's view.

"There is nothing to negotiate, Gold," Emma stated before turning to Neal. "And I thought we had made it very clear that you were not welcome here."

"I want to see my son," Neal replied looking at Killian. "I never got the chance to meet him."

"The boy doesn't want to see you," Killian replied. "I thought he had made that very clear."

Neal ignored Killian and just looked back to Emma. "I know what I did was horrible, but I just want the chance to be a family."

"I already have a family," Emma replied, anger seeping into those words. "You are not part of it. Not now, not ever. I already have everyone I need right here."

"The pirate is not your family," Gold stated. "I would hate to think he is trying to break up another real family."

Killian began to advance towards Gold, but Henry grabbed his hand. He looked back and Henry just shook his head. Killian nodded before looking back at the two men in the doorway.

"I didn't break up any families," Killian stated angrily. "You pushed Milah away. I never forced her to do anything and I made sure it was exactly what she wanted when I brought her aboard my ship. A ship I no longer have because of you."

Gold seemed surprised by the passion behind his words. Killian figured at this point he probably realizes that he remembers everything and he wondered if the man already suspected that and he firgured provoking him would let him know for sure. Gold took a step forward, but Killian refused to be intimidated by the coward.

"So I see you remember," Gold stated with a calm that was unsettling. "What makes you think I had anything to do with the accident on your ship?"

"I do remember," Killian replied. "And you might remember mentioning your son before you tossed me over the town line. Something about not letting me get in the way of him reuniting with his family. So what was it? Did you realize that Emma was spending too much time with me and me losing my memories didn't seem to be working as well as you thought it would?"

Emma stared at Gold shocked. "I knew you were the one who attacked his ship."

"Yes, dearie, that was me," Gold stated calmly. "It seems that that didn't work so I guess I will have to try a new plan."

A ball of fire appeared in Gold's hand and he moved as if to throw it at Killian. Emma moved to block his path as a pulse of magic shot out of her knocking both Gold and Neal back into the hallway. Emma took a deep breath appearing to be surprised by the magic she just used. She gathered herself and took a few steps toward the door where Gold and Neal were attempting to stand.

"I am not about to let you hurt anyone I love," Emma shot at them. The two men seemed surprised by her statement. "I am perfectly capable of making my own choice and those choices will not change no matter what you try to do. You can try to hurt Killian, but I'm not letting either of you near him. No matter what you do or say, it's not going to change how I feel about him. Now I suggest you find a place to hide, because when the rest of the town figures out about this, not even I am going to be able to stop the mob that may come after you."

Gold just grabbed his son's arm and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke without a word. Killian couldn't help but be surprised by her words. He wasn't used to people trying to protect him and it was the first time she had voiced out loud how she felt about him. Emma just closed the door with a sigh and looked back at Killian and Henry. Henry ran up and hugged his mother and Killian smiled at her.

"I don't want you getting hurt trying to protect me, Emma," Killian stated. "The Crocodile is powerful and I doubt he's not just going to give up."

"I can take care of myself, Killian," she replied letting go of Henry and walking up to him. "I have magic of my own and I'm not one to give up easily either."

Killian smiled. Henry walked up and hugged them both.

"I think we all can handle anything as long as we do it together," said Henry with a smile.

"That's right," Emma agreed.

"I'm going to go back upstairs now," said Henry giving them both one last hug. "I have homework and I don't think Grams will be happy if I don't turn it in tomorrow."

"Alright, kid," Emma replied as Killian ruffled the boy's hair. Henry ran back upstairs before Killian looked back at Emma.

"So you admit it then?" Killian asked when Henry was out of sight. He gave Emma a mischievous grin as he stroked her left cheek.

"Admit what?" Emma asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

Killian leaned in enough so that his lips would brush against her ear when he spoke. "That you love me," Her breath hitched when he spoke and he smiled at the reaction he got from her. He pulled back to look into her eyes and she smiled.

"I guess I did," she replied, leaning closer as she put her right hand behind his neck. He took a shallow breath when her fingers made contact with his skin.

"I'd like to hear you say it, love," Killian whispered, his lips barely brushing over hers. Emma sighed before kissing him softly and pulling back enough to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Killian," she kissed him again and pulled back. "And this time, I'm not going anywhere."

_END_


End file.
